Bianca (Pokémon)
|-|Black/White= |-|Black 2/White 2= Summary Bianca (ベル, Bel) is a Pokémon Trainer from the Unova region. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 8-A | At least 8-A | At least 7-B | At least 7-B | At least 7-A | At least 6-C | High 6-C Name: Bianca Origin: Pokémon Gender: Female. | Varies for her Pokémon. Age: 16 (Black/White) | 18 (Black 2/White 2) Classification: Pokémon Trainer | Assistant Pokémon Professor Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics | Superhuman Physical Characteristics All, Statistics Reduction on the Starter | Water Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Plant Manipulation on the Starter | Darkness Manipulation Herdier, Sleep Inducement Munna, Telekinesis, Energy Projection, Healing Munna | Earth Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Martial Arts on the Starter, Statistics Amplification Musharna, Critical Attacks Negation Musharna, Can force to switch the opponent Pokémon Stoutland | Elemental Manipulation Stoutland, Dream Manipulation Musharna, Shadow Manipulation Chandelure, Air Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation on the Starter | Sound Manipulation, Telekinesis, Confusion Inducement, Life Draining on Asleep Foes, Electricity Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Healing, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation Musharna, Ice Manipulation, Flight, Water Manipulation Samurott, Water Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ability to Destroy Reflective Barriers Emboar, Plant Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Paralysis, Forcefield Creation, Statistics Amplification Serperior, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Water Manipulation Stoutland, Rage Power, Earth Manipulation and Water Manipulation Haxorus Attack Potency: Street level | Multi-City Block level+ (Her initial starter should be around this level) | At least Multi-City Block level+ (Battled Hilbert just before the fight against Cilan, Chili and Cress) | At least City level (Battled Hilbert after he defeated Burgh, who is behind Elesa) | At least City level+ (Vastly superior to Elesa and comparable to Clay) | At least Mountain level (Stronger than Brycen, but below Drayden and Iris) | At least Island level (Comparable to Late-Game Hilbert, who defeated N and Ghetsis) | Large Island level (Comparable to the others Leaders like Brock and Candice) Speed: Peak Human | Massively Hypersonic+ | At least Massively Hypersonic+ | Sub-Relativistic | Sub-Relativistic (Faster than Elesa's team) | At least Sub-Relativistic | Relativistic | Relativistic Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Class 5 | At least Class 5 | Class 50 | At least Class 50 | At least Class 50 | At least Class G (Clashed with Late-Game Hilbert, who clashed with Marshal's well-trained Pokémon) | At least Class G (Comparable to the other Gym Leaders) Striking Strength: Street Class '''| '''Multi-City Block Class+ | At least Multi-City Block Class+ | At least City Class | At least City Class+ | At least Mountain Class | At least Island Class | Large Island Class Durability: Street level | Multi-City Block level+ | At least Multi-City Block level+ (Took hits from Hilbert's Team, which is weaker than Cilan, Chili and Cress) | At least City level | At least City level+ (Comparable to Clay) | At least Mountain level (Just below Drayden and Iris) | At least Island level (Comparable to End-Game Hilbert, who defeated N and Ghetsis) | Large Island level (Comparable to the others Leaders like Brock and Candice) Stamina: High | Very high for her team. Range: Standard melee range. | Standard melee range, tens of meters with a stat reduction move. | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. Standard Equipment: Pokéballs | Her Pokémon have "hold items". Intelligence: Above Average (While Bianca at the beginning doesn't seems to be the smartest trainer, even lacking of self steem, believing that she would never succeed, Bianca proved to be a good challenge for Hilbert and keeping the pass with him, defeating all the Gym Leaders that she faced. 2 years later, Bianca become the Pokémon Assistant of Professor Juniper and participate in the World Leaders Tournament) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, tendency to be clumsy | Varies depending in the Pokémon. Notable Attacks/Techniques: See here for all of her Pokémon and all moves they can use. Key: By Herself | Pokémon Team (First Battle) | Pokémon Team (Second Battle) | Pokémon Team (Third Battle) | Pokémon Team (Fourth Battle) | Pokémon Team (Fifth Battle) | Pokémon Team (Post-Game Rematch) | Pokémon Team (World Tournament) Pokémon Team Black and White (End Game) 768px-508Stoutland.png|Stoutland, The Big-Hearted Pokémon. 768px-518Musharna.png|Musharna, The Drowsing Pokémon. 620Mienshao.png|Mienshao, The Martial Arts Pokémon. Chandelurex400.png|Chandelure, The Luring Pokémon. World Tournament 768px-518Musharna.png|Musharna, The Drowsing Pokémon. Hold Item: Leftovers 768px-503Samurott.png|Samurott, The Formidable Pokémon. Hold Item: Zoom Lens 500Emboar.png|Emboar, The Mega Fire Pig Pokémon. Hold Item: Life Orb 768px-497Serperior.png|Serperior, The Regal Pokémon. Hold Item: Light Clay 768px-508Stoutland.png|Stoutland, The Big-Hearted Pokémon. Hold Item: Chople Berry 768px-612Haxorus.png|Haxorus, The Axe Jaw Pokémon. Hold Item: Focus Sash Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Summoners Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Nintendo Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Plant Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Earth Users Category:Poison Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Element Users Category:Dream Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Sound Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Ice Users Category:Flight Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Rage Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6